When SSB meets Rival Schools
by ForeverAlone
Summary: Second Chapter up. It's been lying around in my HD for a while. Enjoy.
1. I am SO bored

My first fic! *dances*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or the Rival Schools series (though I wish I did).  
  
*action* denotes actions.  
  
(random things) denote thought.  
  
~'s denote passage of time.  
  
's denote my thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------- Chapter 1: Hello? What's this! -----------------------------------------  
  
In the Smash Bros HQ. (or whatever you'd like to call the place)  
  
Young Link (Y. L)*lounging on couch*: ARRRGH! So.. BORED!  
  
Nana: You could always try battl-  
  
Y. L: Been there done that.  
  
Popo: Then you could-  
  
Y. L: Done that.  
  
Ness: How ab-  
  
Y. L: That too.  
  
Nana, Ness and Popo: Have you been listening to anything we said?!?  
  
YL: Been there done-wha!?  
  
Ness: You don't listen to anything we say don't you?  
  
YL: Erm.. uh..  
  
Popo: Never mind.  
  
Ness: Well, all the Smashers older than 15 are away, and the Pokemon are at God-knows-where. Any suggestions on what to do?  
  
YL: Act really bored?  
  
Popo: Thank you for stating the obvious, Einstein. *whacks YL over the head with his mallet*  
  
YL: Yaa! That friggin hurt! *chases Popo around the lobby with sword drawn*  
  
Popo: AAA!!! Get him away! He's scary! *teary eyes*  
  
Everyone except Popo: O_o;;  
  
YL: Well Popo started it.  
  
Popo: No I didn't!  
  
YL: Yes you did!  
  
Popo: NO!!  
  
YL: YES!!  
  
Popo: NO!!  
  
YL: YES!!  
  
Popo: NO!!  
  
YL: YES!!  
  
Popo: YES!!  
  
YL: NO!!  
  
Popo: YES!!  
  
YL: NO!!  
  
Popo: YES!!  
  
YL: NO!!  
  
Popo: YES!!  
  
YL: NO!! And to prove it, I recorded this whole thing on video!! Ha! Now we'll really see who did it!  
  
*everyone is watching video until the part where Popo says yes and YL says no*  
  
*YL promptly rips out the video and burns it*  
  
YL: You didn't see that.  
  
~one second later~  
  
YL: Hey! I have an idea! Let's go down to that basement where all the other Smashers say not to go!  
  
Popo, Nana, and Ness: Aren't we NOT allowed to go there?  
  
YL: So? If you don't come.. you're..a... chocolate sponge.  
  
Everyone besides YL: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
YL: So! Any volunteers?  
  
Everyone besides YL:*inches away slowly towards the exit*  
  
YL: Come on! It won't be THAT bad (I think).  
  
Everyone except YL: Only if we get to lay the blame on you if we get caught.  
  
YL: Fine, fine. (#&$^&#^)  
  
~Five minutes later in the basement of Smash HQ~  
  
Popo: Creepy.  
  
Nana: Weird.  
  
Ness: Chocolatey.  
  
Everyone excluding Ness: O_o  
  
YL: And I thought I was the one who was insane.  
  
*YL walks over to a podium that says 'Sega'*  
  
YL: Hello, what's this? It's a Dreamcast (whatever that is) and a few games.  
  
Popo: Ooh ooh ooh! Let's play this! And this! And this! *holds up 400 games*  
  
*Everyone except Popo sighs*  
  
YL: Okay, since I got dibs on the first pla-  
  
Everyone except YL: HEY!! Since when did the dibs start?!  
  
YL: Right *counts to three* now.  
  
~0.00000000000000000000000001 nanoseconds later.~  
  
YL: First!  
  
Ness: Second!  
  
Nana: Third!  
  
Popo: Grrrr.. fourth.  
  
YL: Okay, I choose... this! *YL holds up a game called Project Justice*  
  
YL: Looks fun. Now how do you put this thing in. *tries to cram it into various spaces* Nope that didn't work. *tries to open the cover with his hands* RRRGH! Open...already!  
  
*Ness walks over and presses a button that says "Open."  
  
YL: WAAUGH! *flies into a wall*  
  
~Several minutes later~  
  
YL: Okay! Got the CD in it's intact?!, now let's press the button that says "Power!"  
  
*DC buzzes, shakes, and hums*  
  
YL: This better be good..  
  
YL: A menu saying Arcade, VS, Training, and other options. I think I'll choose Arcade. *YL presses buttons* *Everything begins to rumble*  
  
Popo: What did you do, Young Link?  
  
YL: Hey! It ain't my fault!  
  
*Just as he says this, a portal opens up and sucks everyone in*  
To be continued (hopefully)  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Author: So! How was that for my first fanfic? Review, and I'll probably get the next chapter up if I don't have too much schoolwork. (Darn curriculum.) 


	2. Can I help you?

**When SSB Meets Rival Schools:** Chapter 2

Yay! I managed to finish the second chapter of this story! Thanks to ALL the reviewers (thanks Young Linkie =P) who had the patience to read this story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SSB or Rival Schools or anything for that matter. (I wish!)

*action* denotes actions.

(random things) denote thought.

~'s denote passage of time.

---

Chapter 2: Can I Help You?

---

Last time, a portal opened up and sucked Young Link, Ness, and the Ice Climbers in, apparently because of a REALLY messed up Dreamcast. While being transported to who-knows-where, they got split up. Do not ask me how. 

Young Link and Ness

YL: Ooh... pain... huh? *looks around* This doesn't look like the basement. There's a bunch of students dressed in uniforms, some Japanese signs, and Ness lying unconscious, and... WHA?!? Japanese signs!? WHERE ARE WE??!?!?

*Students pause and look at the new arrivals. They continue their chattering.*

*YL remembers something*

YL: Yo, Ness, wake up. This ain't Onett.

Ness: *wakes up* Oh my aching head… All right, Young Link, fess up. HOW DID WE GET HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

YL: Uh... I have no clue?

Ness: Answer or I use PK Thunder on myself.

YL: Eep! Uh... honestly! I don't have a...

~A minute later...~

Bilingual Clerk (who knows English): Well, who are you two boys?

Roasted YL: Well, we just happened to just... appear here.

Ness: Forest Kid (points at YL) did it. As for me, I have NO CLUE.

Clerk: Nice try, kiddies. You'll have to do better than that to stay in Taiyo HS.

~2 seconds later...~

YL: Real nice, Ness. Now we're kicked out of that place. They might have had food!

Ness: Oh be quiet. You were the one who started it.

YL: Did not!

Ness: Did too!

YL: Did not!

Ness: Did too!

YL: Did NOT!

Ness: Did TOO!

*At this point, Kyosuke and Batsu come in. Rival Schools fans, you better know who these people are.*

Kyosuke: All right, kiddies, break it up.

Batsu: We don't want to listen to you all day. SO SHUT UP!

*Ness and YL are continuing their little conversation*

K and B: *sigh*

Batsu: *pokes YL*

YL: Yow! Who did that?! *slashes at Batsu with a weak Helicopter Spin (up+B)*

Kyosuke: Umm… *shakes Ness*

Ness: Hey! Nobody does that to me! *roasts Kyosuke with PK Fire*

Kyosuke: My clothes! Grr... you'll pay for this freak kid! PAY!!!!

Batsu: Kids with sharp knives should not be trusted.

Ness: I'M NOT A FREAK!! *cries*

YL: HEY! My Kokiri Sword ain't a knife! So there!

Ness and YL: DIE!!!!

/cliffhanger ending

--------- END ---------

Sorry this is a bit rushed. Come on people! REVIEW! R-E-V-E-…. Wait, is it spelled differently?

Oh yes, "Will Forest Kid and Psychic Freak win? Or will they get trampled by some of Taiyo's greatest? Find out… in the next episode/chapter/thingy! Dun-dun-dun…"


End file.
